List of characters from other comic strips that have appeared in Pearls Before Swine
This article is about all the other comic strip characters that appeared in ''Pearls Before Swine. From ''Baby Blues Wanda Wanda, the mother to Zoe and Hammie, appeared in the strip along with her husband when negotiating with Rat over babysitting. Hammie Hammie, the middle child, appears when Rat has to babysit him and his sister, Zoe. Zoe Zoe, the eldest child, appears when Rat has to babysit her and her brother, Hammie. Rick Kirkman Rick, believe it or not, does actually make an appearance, except he is a croc trying to kill Wren. Jerry Scott Jerry does appear as a croc just like Rick. Wren Wren, the baby, does appear and apparently can talk and swear! From Zits Jeremy Jeremy, the 16-year-old Zits ''kid does appear when Zoe and Hammie accidently ran him over. Jeremy's Parents Both appear when Rat first leaves the strip and has an affair with the mom and tells the husband, "Beat it Fatty, she's mine!" From ''Dennis the Menace Dennis Dennis appears in Comic Strip Jail along with Jeffy (Family Circus) and Sarge from Beetle Bailey. During Pearls Family Week, he pours gasoline on Stephan Pastis's desk and lights it on fire. From Dilbert Dilbert Dilbert appears when Farina lets him inside her bubble. When Rat wants to kill the editor of 'Pearls', Guard Duck and Mr. Snuffles accidentally kill Dilbert instead. Dilbert's Boss Dilbert's Boss appears numerous times in the strip. Ratbert Ratbert appears when Rat holds him hostage since he thinks he is a ripoff of himself. Scott Adams Scott Adams himself does make an appearance once in Pearls. From Beetle Bailey Sarge Sarge does appear in Comic Strip Jail along with Jeffy and Dennis. From The Family Circus Billy Billy appears when he captures Osama bin Laden. Dolly Dolly appears in the strip but never talks. Jeffy Jeffy appears the most in the entire strip, and he is bad. The Parents The Parents do appear a few times. Dead Grampa In one strip, it shows the kids saying, "We love you dead Grampa!", with Goat freaking out. From Marmaduke Marmaduke Marmaduke appears once after Rat leaves the strip and Stephan Pastis needs a new character. From Love is... The "Love Is" Chick Rat does come across the Love Is Chick, naked. Love Is Chick's boyfriend Though never seen, he is mentioned when Larry ate him, and because of that the strip name was turned into "Love isn't". From Cathy Cathy Cathy appears sometimes, and she usually gets hurt somehow. From Rose is Rose rose appears when rat is hiding in other comic strips. From Garfield Garfield Garfield appears once when Goat got lost getting home, and he was going to hit Goat with a rolled-up newspaper. From Get Fuzzy Rob Rob himself does appear once as a customer at a restaurant, and had no speaking roles. Bucky Buck appears a few times: First when Rat and him failed Comics' Camp. Second with Satchel and Pig. Satchel Satchel appears once when Pig was visiting him and Bucky in Boston. From Opus Opus Opus appears with Pig when Stephan attempts to have a party. From Calvin and Hobbes Calvin (mentioned) Calvin was mentioned in a conversation between Rat, Pig and Goat. Bill Waterson (mentioned) Bill is mentioned in 'Pearls' Fanmail as he complained about how small the panels were. From The Far Side Gary Larson (mentioned) Gary is mentioned in a conversation between Pig and Rat, and Rat goes to his house guarded by Security Cows. Security Cows As a joke to Gary's constant use of cows in The Far Side, Rat goes to his house guarded by them. From Foxtrot The kids Both Foxtrot kids appear in the strip when Rat was looking for a new gig. THE PARENTS both appear when rat leaves the strip and has an affair with the mom and tells the husband "back off chrome dome, she's mine." (the same thing happened with Jeremy's parents from Zits.). Category:Characters Category:Miscellaneous